I don't think I should say
by Abstract14life
Summary: Benkei has been friends with Kyoya for years. He feels that he has strong feelings for Kyoya and does not know if he should say anything about them. He feels this strong emotional bond with him. After everything that has happened though it is right to talk about this. If there is no change for anything to happen he will be by his side as he always is. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I don't own the characters. I don't know if the characters will be OOC they may be a little. Also constructive criticism would be nice as well. I DON'T OWN ANY BEYBLADE CHARACTERS.

BENKEI'S POV

Kyoya buddy. I scream running to my best friend. Of course as usual he stops me from hugging him. Sometimes I think it would be nice if I could hug him once in awhile. We've been friends for years. I have stood by his side and helped him with whatever he needed. I'm always happy when I'm with and sad when he is gone. I can't help but feel that I love him more than the love of a friend or brother.

What are we going to do today I say to Kyoya?

"I don't know maybe go to Madoka's and then to the warehouse" Kyoya says. Oh really, well then what are we waiting for? Babababa- bull.

KYOYA'S POV

I walk with Benkei by my side to Madoka's to get my bey repaired. "Hey Madoka I need you to repair my bey.

"Well it's going to take awhile. I have a lot to do already. I can probably have it done is a few hours no prob." said Madoka.

"Ok then cool."

"Well let's see the damage."said Madoka

I walk out of the b-pit yelling Come on Benkei.

Coming Kyoya.

Ok I don't know if this is good or not. If you got confused or something tell me. I could use a little bit of advice


	2. Chapter 2

We go to the Warehouse. We kinda just chill on the crates for a minute.

"Hey Benkei I'm going to visit Nile and Demure in three days. Nile invited us to go to his guest condo. I said that we didn't have any plans. So we would be there. You don't have any plans right? I guess I should've asked you first."

"Oh no it's fine. I didn't have any plans at all. Just going to bey parks, Training and going to the best burger place around. You know for those perfectly constructed, juicy, delicious and nutritious triple beef burgers. The norm really."

Kyoya made this cute chuckle. Then of course clears his throat like nothing happened. That he didn't just show a nice expression of emotion.

"Yeah. You know I wonder why you do you follow me as if you don't have anything else better to do? I mean you have a life and I'm sure that you have things to do. It's not that I don't like you being with me, for the most part. But I mean you don't have to be with me for most of your time you know. If you have things that you want to do I don't control your life or anything. Why you are always with me. I never really understood why. I mean unless Benkei you…. you have something you want to tell me. If there is something weighing on your mind you can tell me."

There's just this silence between the two. A moment of hesitation for just a second.

"Um no I mean I you know just like to hang out with you and all. Since we are friends but if you don't want to I mean I'm ok with that."

"Oh No no it's fine really it's just that even if I would usually be reluctant to say. You are always there with me and I cherish our friendship. I mean I can't quite understand why you hang out with a jerk like me. Seriously I have done some stuff. How can you even stand me sometimes. In all the time we have spent together especially after all that Dark Nebula stuff you haven't ever thought of hitting me? Not even once? Because looking back on it all I would hit me repeatedly."

Dude We have been friends for a while I would do anything for you. You know that? I mean even if you have been a jerk to me sometimes I forgive you. You have been there for me too.

Benkei looks like he is tearing up. Oh no. "Kyoya buddy you are the best." Benkei is now coming closer. Should I? I could just a little hug. Wait now he looks like he is about to make a running start. As he comes closer there was one thing I had to do.

As usual Kyoya stops me from hugging him again. Maybe a different approach is better.

Woah bro you are great and but you serious need to quite that. I mean maybe some day Benkei but that day is not today. Come on let's go to Madoka's again and see her progress. In three days we are going to Get on that plane head to Nile's and we are going to have fun with are friends. Right Benkei?

Yeah b-b-b-b bull. To Madoka's we go.

Yeah ok um tell me

what you think. There will be more chapters and everything.

Thank you for the advise. I hope this is an improvement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there so it has been awhile since I updated this story but I had chapters ready and then I lost them on my tablet. I actually think that I'm happy they were lost because I re did them so they are better. This fic sucks a little I know but I will try my best. I also know this is really OOC stuff and I will try to not have that so much Though this chapter will not be the start of the change, I hope you all enjoy anyway. Constructive criticism is always a nice help.**

-?-

Benkei and I walk to Madoka's I start to realize that it's Friday so that means Ginga and everyone will be probably there. I really am not in the mood to deal with those loud and irritating people. I just need to quietly get my bey and leave to start getting ready for visiting Nile and Demure.

Man the sky looks so beautiful right now. The way the different warm colors and sun rays hit the city. Then there's Kyoya with his green hair basically just sparkling in the light. Why is this happening to me? I don't need this. He is my friend and I'm over here thinking about him almost all the time. Sheesh.

"Wow it's a nice evening today right Kyoya?"

"Huh oh yeah I guess it." The sunset is truly lovely.

Kyoya after you get your bey I will ask for Madoka to do some maintenance since we will be on a what three week trip right?"

"Yeah that's cool and maybe tomorrow or Sunday we could go out to get some new clothes and swim suits for the pool and equipment for training. Whatever day works best for you."

"Oh I think Saturday evening would be nice."

"Cool our fun shopping date.", says Kyoya.

Yeah a date on the day we shop for stuff. A great date day filled with shopping fun. A fun outing if you will. Yep. Ahahahah

Are we all most there yet my heart can't take more of this.

We make it to Madoka and of course can see through the window that Ginga and co. are there. He just had to be talking with Madoka huh. That's just great something I was kinda hoping to avoid. Oh well if I keep talk short I'm sure I can still make it.

The door rings to signal the arrival of customers and and guests.

"Oh hey Kyoya I finished fixing your bet thank goodness there was not a lot of damage in the first place anyway. ", says Madoka.

Oh cool thanks." says Kyoya

"Sup Kyoya and Benkei how are you?",said Ginga

"Just Peachy.", replied Kyoya

"Great.", uttered Benkei

"Hope you guys hang out with us tonight.", says Ginga as he leaves to go up stairs.

"Oh hey Madoka I wonder if you can do some maintenance on Bull for me."

Oh yeah sure it will not take long so you can wait here awhile. Actually everyone is here so we can have dinner and chat. You guys are welcome to stay and have fun. There is plenty of food and seats so make yourselves at home.

Alright delicious food!

"Wait no way Benkei we can eat at the apartment."

"But it will be fun."

"Don't we have plans for tomorrow? We should have a good nights sleep. "

"We can just sleep in and come on we have a cool night of fun with the friends at home and then leave to since our friends from abroad."

"But I don't want to."

"Oh it will not be that bad one night with us will not kill you.", says Madoka.

"Look thanks Madoka but we will have to decline or at I will. Benkei since you are going to wait for your bey you can do whatever but I am leaving so see you at home or whatever."

Oh no Kyoya leaving I gotta talk him out of this.

Kyoya opens the but Benkei stops the door with his foot.

Get out the way.

Nope.

Let me go.

Come on just one night.

No.

Please.

Nnoooooo seriously Benkei.

Come on Kyoya buddy please please please stay with me. Then for the weekend it's just you and me.

They stare at each other neither stepping down well until.

Ugh fine whatever. I don't like you.

Oh you like me even if you won't admit it.

Ha yeah sure.

"So I guess we are staying Madoka.",

said Benkei.

Great I will work on your bey and be up there in a minute. I think they are playing some games before they eat anyway.

Cool.

Man I can't belief I let him talk me in to this. So much for the avoiding option. Mhm just you and me he said. Oh well.?

 _Well how did it go where you confused on the going ons. Is this stupid? Leave some advise in the comment section. If you have to be harsh don't worry I can handle it. Rip off the bandage I'm good. If you got to say it's stupid just tell me how to improve._


End file.
